


Conjecture

by snarechan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keira gets the time to think, she sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in response to Pip's challenge over at the jak fanfics livejournal community, where we were asked to write about pairings that don't end up working out. I'm starting to get into the groove of this challenge, yippie!

When Keira manages to get a bit of time on her hands, which isn't often in her profession (and let's not go into her social life!), her thoughts tend to…wander a little. It's kind of the reason she tends to work so hard and for so long – so she doesn't _have_ to think. It's not that she doesn't want to. Her memories aren't all sad, especially of those times back in Sandover, but lately she can't help but think back to more recent times.

Like about Erol.

Sometimes she couldn't help but imagine where things went so wrong. When they first met, he didn't seem like such a bad guy – in fact, he was more savior than fiend. In the time where she was just getting back on her feet, he was the first to hire her for some odd jobs in the racing circuit that paid exceptionally well. Because of him, her business was soon booming and her name got out, became something _worthwhile_ and _meaningful_ again.

Sure, his main priorities were a bit out there and taken to the extreme, but it's not like any other guy wasn't doing it. He just took his work a bit more…seriously than most, was all. At the time, they had a serious war on their hands – in his case _two_ : one against the Underground and the second with the Metal Heads – so it's not like he could be considerate all the time. He was dedicated and put his energy into everything he did. Unfortunately, in the end, he put all his good qualities to the wrong kind of use. Now he'd brought the war to _them_.

Sighing softly, she was curious as to the reasoning behind her instinct for falling in love with less-than-stable men. _Maybe_ , she continued musing to herself, _I need to start looking into brunets._

 _-_ Fin-


End file.
